This invention relates to a soil perforator for use in penetrating sod with a series of holes to provide ground aeration, for example in lawn care, as a means enabling water or fertilizer to penetrate the soil to below sod depth.
While lawn care equipment has made significant progress in recent years, there is a need for a handy soil perforator which can be owned and used by do-it-yourself lawn care persons, householders and the like, to provide soil improvements. Presently available equipment tends to be cumbersome and is commonly only available on a rental basis. Moreover, known devices typically employ weighted rollers in connection with soil perforating elements which tend to compact the soil in a manner that is counterproductive to soil aeration.